Ally Tucker
"Ally Tucker" is a character in "My Fam" Personality She's a nice, confident girl, that fights for what she believes in. First she was not as strong as she is now. She does everything to get what she wants and may overdo it sometimes. She likes it to take risks. Ally is also an really open person, she doesn't judge. Biography Ally Tucker was born May 12, 1997 as one of the triplets (Luke, Jack and her) to Noelle Tucker and Henry Tucker and is one of the Tucker kids. She was practically raised by her older sister Debby, because her parents were out for work a lot. With 17 years she started her acting career with Lab Rats as Emily Krane, Adam's love interest and then she starred in Stage BFF'S as Marley Mahone and she will going to star on Take On The World as Lux Mitchell. Physical Appearance She has brown hair, with makes her a brunette and she has brown eyes, unlike her twin brother. She has a tomboy style, but also she wears almost dark clothes all the time. In chapter 52 she dyed her hair blonde with blue ends. In chapter 53 she reveals that her hair was just a wig and she dyed her hair a darker brown, than she had before. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths Add to this character's strengths! Weaknesses Add to this character's weaknesses! Relationships 'Ellington Tucker (older brother)' Ellington and Ally have a typical brother sister relationship. They love each other, but also fight. Ellington even went with Ally to Puerto Rico, so she can film a movie (See: Allyngton) 'Debby Tucker (older sister)' Debby is really protective over her little sister now that they get along. She wasn't even sure about letting Ally go alone to Puerto Rico (See: Dally) 'Zoey Tucker (older sister)' 'Peyton Tucker (older brother)' 'Kelli Tucker (older sister)' Ally and Kelli first pretended to be friends, but didn't really get along, but later they became closer and closer and their friendship and sistership grew (See: Kally) 'Laura Tucker (older sister)' 'Luke Tucker (triplet brother)' Luke did not to care about Ally, but in the end it turned out that he always cared about her and he just didn't wanted to be an outsider from his siblings, but decided that his twin sister is more important than the rest (See: Lally) 'Jack Tucker (triplet brother)' They didn't get along at first and they still have a problem with each other, meaning they still don't really get along (See: Jally) 'Danielle Tucker (younger sister)' Ally and Danielle get alone great, since she never dragged Ally into any problems or dramas. Danielle also comes to Ally if she needs advice or help (See: Danlly) 'Sabrina Tucker (younger sister)' Sabrina is her favorite sibling and her best friend inside of the family and the first one to admit that she's Ally's sister (See: Sally) 'Spencer Boldman (ex-boyfriend)' Ally fell for Spencer and now she plays his love interest on his TV show. They broke up, because she found out that he was playing her (See: Spally) 'Ross Lynch (ex-boyfriend/friend)' Ally once had a crush on Ross, but it faded after she got used to the fact that he likes Laura. Now they seem to be friends (See: Rally) 'Olivia Holt (friend/twin brother's girlfriend)' Olivia was there for her when she was in the hospital and after Austin and Ally were fighting, Olivia was there for her (See: Olivially) 'Noah Centineo (ex-crush/sister's ex-boyfriend/friend/Co-Star)' Ally used to have a crush on Noah, but got over it. Later she became his co-star and they became friends (See: Noally) 'Grace Phipps (close friend)' Ally and Grace are best friends since a while and they are really close, but somehow they will grow apart, when they don't do anything against it. They ended their friendship, because Grace didn't tell Ally about working with Laura, but became friends again, after Grace proved Ally, that Spencer only played with her (See: Grally) 'Austin Mahone (best guy friend/Kissed)' Austin moved there and they met the first day of his school day and became friends immediately. During Ally's mental issues, they grew apart (See: Auslly) 'Alex Constancio (close friend)' Alex and Ally are best friends, but when they met, they didn't really get along, but later they spent time together with Austin at Austin's families lake house and they shared a kiss, but haven't really talked since (See: Alexlly) 'Cody Christian (ex-boyfriend/ex-friend)' Cody and Ally met on the set of Austin & Ally and Cody asked her out. 2 months later they had their first date and they started dating officially. They broke up because of their busy schedules. Now they aren't even talking anymore, because Ally ended the friendship (See: Cally) 'Torri Kennedy (cousin)' Ally was first annoyed about her coming, but then they double dated and became friends, like sisters (See: Torrally) 'Maia Mitchell (cousin/friend)' The first time Maia and Ally met, they didn't really get along. It was more awkward, but by now they are friends and they found out that they are cousins (See: Mally) 'Zendaya (close friend/cousin/Co-Star)' Zendaya and Ally starred together in Stage BFF'S and became friends after it and found out that they are cousins, which made them become even closer (See: Zendally) 'Troy Julian (boss/friend/ex-affair/ex-boyfriend)' Ally met Troy when she came to first day of audition and they didn't really get along, but they have their up and downs and become friends eventally (See: Trally) 'Garrett Clayton (ex-boyfriend)' Ally and Garrett met at the set of Teen Beach Movie 3 and became friends, later they became a couple. But Ally broke up with him, because it would've ended anyways (See: Garrelly) 'Delia Gomez (close friend)' They met on Puerto Rico and became friends soon. On the camping trip of Ally's gym class they shared a tent together with Emmy and Courtney and they become closer friends (See: Delly) 'Xander Hayden (ex-boyfriend; in love with)' They met in the LA High ice hall and spent some time together and Ally asked him to be her fake boyfriend and then the relationship became real. ''They broke up because of a fight, but then got back together and said that they love each other ''T'''hey had to break up again because of Troy, but he promised that he will wait for her. (See: Xanlly) Jeremy Parker (fake ex-boyfriend) Ally can't stand Jeremy, but she agreed on pretending to be his girlfriend, because he threatened her sister (See: Jerally) 'Travis Garcia (fake boyfriend; friend)' Travis and Ally have been friends since they have been 1 and until they were 6, then they kinda lost each other and stopped being friends. (See: Allvis) 'Becky G (friend)' Becky and Ally became friends when they went to Starbucks. Ally also set up Austin and Becky (See: Beckly) Romantic Relationships 'Spencer Boldman (ex-boyfriend)' *'Break-Up '''Reason':' "Spencer played her the entire time" 'Cody Christian (ex-boyfriend) *'''Break-Up Reason: "They broke up because of their busy schedules" 'Ross Lynch (ex-boyfriend)' *'Break-Up Reason: '"They felt more like brother and sister than a couple" 'Troy Julian (ex-affair/ex-boyfriend)' ''First Relationship'' *'Break-Up Reason: '"Ally wants to be a kid a bit longer and she couldn't with a 8 years older boyfriend" ''Second Relationship'' *'Break-Up Reason: '"She should've never started it in the first place" 'Garrett Clayton (ex-boyfriend)' *'Break-Up Reason: '"Ally said it had no future and that it would've ended anyways" 'Xander Hayden (ex-boyfriend; in love with)' ''First Relationship'' *'Break-Up Reason: '"They fought and their relationship wasn't strong enough for long distance" ''Second Relationship'' *'Break-Up Reason:' "Troy told Ally to date another guy for publicity" 'Jeremy Parker (ex-fake boyfriend)' *'Break-Up Reason: '"Kelli found out about him threatening Ally and took her place" 'Travis Garcia (fake boyfriend; friend)' Quotes Filmography For the list of Ally Tucker's filmography click here Discography For the list of Ally Tucker's discography click here Stories For the list of Ally Tucker's stories click here Trivia *''Sabrina is her favorite sister, because she doesn't pull her into any love drama'' *''She first liked Ross, but he likes Laura. Then she liked Noah, who first liked Laura, but now likes Kelli. Then she fell for Spencer, who was rumored to date Debby and then he liked Olivia, who is the girlfriend of her twin brother and now he likes Kelli, but she likes Noah'' *''Ally watches The Vampire Diaries'' *''Ally watched Pretty Little Liars'' *''She's vegetarian'' *''She is a descendant of Bethany Manning'' *''Promo picture for Chapter 22 '' *''She loves pudding'' *''One time she almost bleed to death'' *''Ally's presentation '' *''She is monophobia and has trust issues'' *''She has been bullied by her siblings'' *''Her parents have never been there for her'' *''Her parents freak out when she wants to dye her hair, so she tricked them with a wig and when they were upset about, she revealed that she only dyed her hair a little darker and not blonde with blue ends'' *''She ended her friendship with her ex-boyfriend, because his new girlfriend is homophobic'' *''She's good with kids as shown in Chapter 62'' *''Her middle names are Victoria and Miranda'' *''She knows Travis since they were little. They played with each other from ages 1 till 6 on the playground'' *''She used to live in a surburban, before she moved into the Tucker Residence'' *''She couldn't pronounce her full first name when she was little, that's why everyone used to call her Vicky'' Gallery To see Ally's gallery click here '' '' Category:Character Category:Book Character Category:Maia Mitchell Category:Ally (first name) Category:Tucker Category:1997 Category:May 12 Category:Female Category:My Fam Character Category:My Fam/Tucker Category:Twin Category:LA High School Student Category:Triplet Category:Vegetarian Category:Based on Someone Category:Actor Category:Writer Category:Tomboy Category:Descendant of Bethany Manning Category:Quote Category:My Fam/Lab Rats Category:My Fam/Stage BFF'S Category:My Fam/Teen Beach Movie Category:My Fam/Take On The World Category:Los Angeles, California, U.S. Category:LA High Lions Glee Club Category:5'5" Category:Based on Me